


Schooled

by hannahrhen



Series: Good, Giving, Game [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Swearing, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrhen/pseuds/hannahrhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki as the naughty schoolboy. Tony as the stern headmaster. </p><p>The challenge? Keeping a straight face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Another post-narrative story in the GGG 'verse. Slight reference to "Miscue."

It was Tony’s thing this time, but leave it to Loki to make it his own.

He stood opposite Tony, across the wide desk, hands twisting nervously and eyes down. All for show, but what a show. Tony could barely keep the delight off his face, so he settled for a bitten-down smirk instead, squeezing the pen in his fist tight for focus.

Loki’s outfit alone was--

Oh, God. Tony savored the image as he leaned back in his chair, notebook pressed under his fingertips and now forgotten. Loki’s outfit was ... well, “schoolboy” by way of _really questionable_ porn. Charcoal gray, sinfully fitted uniform jacket over a half-buttoned white shirt. Narrow black belt at his waist holding up what had to be the tiniest navy shorts ever manufactured or magicked into being. If the hems extended an inch past the inward curve of his sweet ass, Tony would color himself shocked. The effect? Loki was almost all lean, pale legs that finally ended in rolled white socks and heavy black loafers. The effect was absurd and painfully hot at the same time.

Loki poked the toe of one shoe into the rug, swiveling his ankle--the picture of abashment, only slightly marred by the swell of his cock trapped achingly inside the crotch of those tiny, tiny shorts.

_Jesus._

Yeah, painfully hot. Tony looked Loki over again. And really fucking questionable.

This was Tony’s thing, okay, and as he explained it to Loki the night before, he’d realized something was getting lost in the translation. It turned out Loki and Thor both had tutors, and deferential ones at that--no private schools, boarding schools, or rough public schools with this kind of ... uhh ...

Loki had perked up at the word “discipline,” so Tony hunted for another comparison. Turned out Loki had read Harry Potter--of course he had--and Tony settled with sketching out, albeit uncomfortably, a hypothetical scenario as explanation. Something like a lecherous Severus Snape taking a teenage Potter in hand with unsanctioned, secret humiliation.

That had done the trick. It was Tony’s kink, but Loki’s “uniform” was his own design, and the setting a collaboration: barely-used office in a dark corner of the mansion, an old desk from some Stark ancestor, with wood-paneled walls, built-in bookshelves, and some ornate accents Loki had added himself. Leather-shaded floor lamps cast yellow light from the room’s corners.

There was also a waist-high chrome stool with a padded seat just in front of the desk. Tony, after decidedly not chuckling at Loki’s provocative outfit, and geared in his own, less-flashy button-down shirt and trousers, gestured at the stool with the pen still in his hand.

“Sit.”

“Yes, sir,” Loki said, too quickly. There was no hiding the mirth in his own eyes as he scrambled onto the seat, but he gave it the old Asgard College try as he looked up at Tony with the fakest contrition Tony had ever seen. Then his knees fell away from each other. Just slightly.

_Mm-hm._

Tony set the pen down in the spine of his notebook--folded the thing up and pushed it to the side. He leaned back in his creaky leather chair, turning his full attention to the sight in front of him. _Here we go._ “Mister Laufeyson,” he began, mustering up his sternest tone. They’d agreed upon the name ahead of time, even if it still felt awkward on his tongue. He folded his hands in front of him. “I understand you were discovered breaking a school rule last night.”

Loki’s eyes were huge, as if this were brand-new information. _Adorable._ When Loki didn’t speak, Tony pressed on. “Would you care to tell me what you were caught doing?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably on the stool, though Tony wasn’t sure if it was from the accusation or the short-shorts squeezing his balls. “Sir, I was--” He swallowed, glanced down at his now-clenched hands. More squirming. “I was ... touching myself. In bed, sir,” he gritted out. Then he had the gall to peek back up for Tony’s reaction.

Don’t smile, don’t smile, _don’t smile._ Tony covered up his reaction by clearing his throat. “And, uh, where were you touching yourself?” He paused as Loki’s eyes lit up. “Mister Laufeyson?” he prompted.

Eyes gleaming, Loki unfolded his hands and, spreading his legs further, barely dragged his fingertips up his--

Tony shifted in his chair this time, clenched his hands into fists.

Then, in case any question remained, Loki turned his wrist and teased his fingers back down the ridge of flesh between his thighs, to the place where his sac was perfectly outlined by the tight material. Gave Tony a fresh, simpering look.

Oh, he was earning everything he was about to get. The shorts were hiding nothing, and, despite Loki’s confusion about this particular kink, he clearly was getting into it. Still: “I’m not sure what you mean, Mister Laufeyson. I think I will need you to show me.” Jutted his chin in Loki’s direction. “Open your zipper.” Yeah, _take that,_ you delicious little deviant. As Loki moved to stand, Tony clarified, “No, stay where you are.”

Loki didn’t hide his smirk this time. He pulled the leather out of the buckle, the movement a little awkward from his perch on the seat. After dropping the belt to the floor with a saucy flick, he moved to unbutton, unzip that bare scrap of cloth he had stretched around his hips. He sighed as his rapidly filling cock pushed into view, and lifted his weight from one asscheek to the other as he pulled the material of his shorts carefully down under his balls, arranging himself so the teeth of the zipper didn’t irritate. Much.

Assessing Tony’s reaction and no doubt finding it encouraging, Loki took his cock in hand and began giving it light strokes, arching his back slightly and never looking away from Tony. “It was like this ... sir.” He gave a little, exaggerated whimper. “I was lying in bed and touching myself, when the prefect walked in.” A punctuating squeeze. 

Watching the smooth caresses of that hand, Tony felt his mouth go a little dry. A little dry like _the goddamned Sahara_. Next time--and he already knew there would be a next time--a fucking bottle of water would have to be part of this scene. Or chilled vodka. Or an ice chest he could just empty over his overheated neck. Jesus. Because Loki was ... Loki was leaning back, barely balanced on the stool, legs spread and swollen cock jutting up in front of Tony’s eyes. From the waist up, he was still innocent--

No, fuck that. He wasn’t innocent at all. Covered or not, Tony could see his chest beginning to hitch, just a little, with quickened breaths, knew his nipples were pebbled, could already anticipate the taste of sweat and want as Tony traced with his tongue the flush that was spreading up to Loki’s neck.

Loki already looked like he was about to get fucked, even--almost--fully dressed. But they had a couple of milestones to make it through first. Tony swallowed, hoped his voice would work when he started on the next:

“You are aware, Mister Laufeyson, that masturbating is against school rules.” Yeah, he’d play his fucking part. He was going to role-play _the shit out of this_ until the bitter end.

Loki’s hand released his cock and moved to tease the inside of his thigh, below the hem of the bunched-up shorts leg, as the other gripped the edge of the padded seat behind his ass. “Yes, sir,” he answered, blending shame and defiance. “I just ... couldn’t help myself.” A little moan, and he tilted his head back slightly. Returned his palm to his hard shaft. “It just feels so good. Sir.”

Guh. Milestones. _Milestones._ “Have you--uh--broken this rule before?”

And, at that, Loki cracked. Gave a little giggle as he answered, “Oh, yes. So many times.” His chin came back down, and the look Tony got was challenging. “Almost _constantly._ ”

That was it. Tony pushed his chair back to stand. Knew Loki would immediately seek and confirm his own hard-on. “Then I’ll need to see to your punishment, young man, for flagrantly and repeatedly breaking the rules. There will be no masturbation in my school.”

Loki stood himself, clearly impatient for what came next. Caught his breath from a stifled chuckle as he replied, “No, sir. Of course not, sir.” He nodded over to the paddle hanging from the wall--the device he himself had crafted based on Tony’s specifications. “Will you use that?” he prompted. “For my _punishment_?” The last word was low with genuine want.

Dirty thing. Dirty, _gorgeous, needy_ thing. Oh Jesus holy _fuck_ \--Tony needed to pull himself together, because Loki was more than eager, and his now-fully-hard dick was just poking out of his rumpled shorts as he practically bounced on the balls of his feet. Somehow he still managed not to look ridiculous. Hell, Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him look that debauched--and he’d seen a fuckton of filth from this magnificent being.

“No.” Bit down a grin at Loki’s surprised look. “Since you apparently like to be touched, I will use my hand.” And that apparently was the right answer this time. Loki practically pranced over to the front of the desk as Tony circled around to him. Eager, yes, and Tony couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice as he prompted, “Assume the position--since you obviously know what it is.”

A spring of affection bubbled up as he watched his perverted little--big--schoolboy drape himself over the near-empty desk surface, reaching one hand down to arrange his cock just under the surface, then stretching both out to grip the edge where Tony had just been sitting. He rested on his elbows, head down, face hidden behind the fall of his hair as he touched his forehead to the wood.

Tony got a nice, long look at that sweet ass, still half-covered by the shorts.

He enjoyed tugging them down over Loki’s buttocks and just slightly down his thighs. Savored the reveal of the lovely mounds Tony had defiled many, many times, with hand and hairbrush and his own dripping come. (They finally, tacitly agreed never to mention the belt incident again. No belts. _No belts._ ) Tony moved to Loki’s side, rested a palm on the closest pretty cheek, and decided he couldn’t resist. 

“I hope this teaches you not to touch yourself, Mister Laufeyson”--words he emphasized with a sharp pinch that Loki arched into--“without me there.” Smiled at Loki’s snicker.

It started with a single, firm smack. Got a pleased hum and a clench of those fine muscles. Tony would have loved to settle into a nice, long session of making Loki cry out and writhe and beg, but, with how ramped up Loki was, it was all too good to last. Tony-as-stern-headmaster and Loki-as-recalcitrant-schoolboy was only going to continue as long as Loki let it continue, and Loki’s body was sending messages that it was growing impatient. Tony had barely gotten a dozen hard smacks in before Loki was wiggling his bottom happily, pushing up on his toes to encourage Tony to continue, to do it harder. To do _more._

It figured that, the more they’d done this particular favorite kink of Loki’s, the more the god wouldn’t even bother hiding his delight. This was no apologetic, pleading schoolboy.

Loki’s ass was _begging_ for it.

After one particularly nasty blow, and one particularly appreciative noise from Loki, Tony realized he’d lost track of one of Loki’s hands. It had slithered down the desk, under his hip, and was--obviously--working enthusiastically at his own cock. Tony watched for a moment, mildly exasperated, as Loki’s arm slid back and forth against the sleek surface of the desk.

Finally, Tony just ... “Hey, can you even try to pretend to be sorry, babe?” Took a breath, landed another swat for emphasis. “You’re actually _jerking off_ while I’m _spanking you_ for jerking off. _Loki_.”

Loki’s hand barely slowed down, but he glanced back over his shoulder. “Oh, are you not enjoying this?” His face was flushed a rosy pink, sweat beaded on his lip, and his eyes were glassy with arousal. “Sir?” he placated half-heartedly.

Tony huffed, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He landed a final slap to that perfect bottom before giving up. Instead, he reached into his pocket, grimacing at bit at the ache in his palm. Beating Loki’s ass bare-handed still hurt, even if they both enjoyed it; next time he’d give more thought to using the paddle after all. He fished out the lube packet, reached to his own fly to open the buttons and get himself ready.

“I’m going to fuck your highness now, if that’s all right?”

Loki wiggled his ass once more, movement of his arm slowing but becoming more deliberate, good, hard strokes meant to slow him down enough for Tony to catch up. He curved his unoccupied arm under his head as a cushion, resting his temple in the crook of his elbow as he peered back. Then he threw Tony another bone: “Oh, is this how you punish all your students, sir?”

“Just the worst ones, Loki, and you are by far the very, very worst.” Heard the satisfied acknowledgment.

Slightly annoyed or not, Tony wouldn’t need long. He put slick fingers into Loki’s ass, trying to keep the impatience out of his hands. “You really are a naughty boy,” he chided as he worked Loki open. He got a sigh in response this time. “I can think of any number of things I would do well to punish you for.”

“Mm,” was the answer. Then, “You are quite good at student discipline ... sir. I feel thoroughly chastened.”

“Stop that,” Tony snipped. He pulled out his fingers, spread what was left from the packet onto his dick, and pressed Loki’s cheeks wide. Now Tony’s own cock was all eagerness, spurred by his impatience and arching forward for the smooth slide in--Loki was well-used and readied with mere coaxing, something that Tony benefited from as he was enjoying the best rides of his life.

“You just can’t-- _uhg_ ,” Tony groaned as he was fully seated. Yeah, forget that, whatever it was. He pulled back, started up a fast, hard rhythm that he felt all the way down to his own fucking toes, Loki occasionally squeezing his dick with a tight clench of that fine ass. Fucking .. _yeah._

Best ride of his life. It only took finding a kinky immortal shithead from another planet to get it.

As he found the perfect pace, as he felt his own orgasm start to draw closer--he bent down over Loki and rested his weight on the god’s strong back. The rough wool of the jacket caught his own shirt tails as he gripped Loki’s hips, pulled him back into the thrusts. He let go with one hand, reached up to grab the wrist Loki held onto the desk edge with--heard Loki’s little groan.

With what little rational thought was left to him, Tony couldn’t believe-- _Jesus fucking Christ_ \--couldn’t believe this is what his life had come to, swapping kinks with the God of Mischief. A god of mischief willing to go along with this role-play in exchange for Tony honoring Loki’s own ridiculous--if blistering--desires.

It was fucking awesome.

Yeah, okay, Tony kept waiting to get bored. He kept waiting for Loki to get bored.

But they weren’t-- _God!_ \--getting bored.

And this--right now--wasn’t role-play. He squeezed Loki’s wrist, heard an echo of the involuntary sound.

It took no more than a few rough shoves, his hips slapping against Loki’s upturned ass, before Tony hit that peak, tensing as he emptied his balls, gasping Loki’s name into the god’s tangles of dark hair. A moment later, announced by the cinching around Tony’s sensitive dick and three soft gasps, Loki did the same to the ... yeah, fine--antique Stark desk. Clawing his nails into the wood and no doubt spurting great gobs of alien jizz over the pristine finish.

Christened at last.

Fucking _awesome._

Tony pulled himself out and off--someone would have to clean this up, and it probably wasn’t going to be the god. ... Eh, worth it. Allowed himself a secret smile at the dark handprints littering Loki’s butt, the hint of lube and come glistening at his hole, before reluctantly looking away. He straightened as he gave Loki room, taking a moment to brush down the front panels of his shirt and try to pull himself back together.

Beautiful and despoiled, Loki finally flopped onto his back, leaning his hips against the edge of the desk. He surveyed Tony’s own still-mussed appearance as Tony buttoned his fly. Breathed a few more times before he asked, “Did I ruin your fantasy, Tony?” There was actually a hint of concern as he moved more firmly to his feet.

Tony snorted at his own stupid petulance. Shook his head. He stepped closer and reached out to tug at the shell of Loki’s ear. “No, babe--I want you to enjoy it. However you enjoy it.” Stroked his hair once, from temple to crown to nape. Still couldn’t believe Loki allowed it, these touches, even post-mind-blowing-fuck. “You can’t help that you really do fit the role. Maybe a little too perfectly.”

Loki barely nudged into the touch. “So, you’ll do it again?” The look now was hopeful, if predictably wicked.

Tony snorted. With gentle hands, he helped tuck Loki back into those unforgiving shorts, and closed the fly. Looked for the belt but decided it was too far away, and Loki took the opportunity of Tony’s momentary distraction to brush lips over his cheekbone. Yeah, _okay._ Turning back, Tony murmured, “As long as you keep earning it.”

In other words, yes, for a really fucking long time.

Loki heard it, too, and his grin widened. “Oh. Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! Find me on tumblr at [hannahrhen.tumblr.com](hannahrhen.tumblr.com).


End file.
